Call of the Heart  OneShot
by MissAndre
Summary: Edward's life take a drastic turn when he stumbles on Jacob's path. He realizes that life can be unpredictable and while he struggles for awhile, in the end he sees that the solution is to follow you heart. This story is AH-Male/Male


**A/N:** I wrote this One-Shot for a contest. It didn't win but I still want people to read it and tell me what you think. I like to read slash fics and realized the common pairing is Jasper/Edward. Why not give it a chance to Edwrad/Jake. This is an AH fic.

**Disclaimer: **I only borrowed some of Stephenie's characters for mere entertainment. No infringement intended.

* * *

**Call of the Heart**

The first day of spring—such good memories this day always brings. It was a day like this that my life took a dramatic change, a change that at first I was scared of. I couldn't understand what was happening to me physically and emotionally.

First, I thought I was going insane, then, that fate was playing a not-so-funny game with me. But at the end, I understood that before the change, I was blind and couldn't see things clearly. The world was full of possibilities. Sometimes you got thrown into them face forward or you could discover them slowly and gradually.

In my case, I was thrown into these possibilities without warning.

A sigh of happiness escaped from within my lips. I turned around and caressed the sleeping body lying next to me. I couldn't believe how much, not only my life, but also my way of thinking, had changed since I met this wonderful person.

I remember clearly that day. It was mid March, a normal Monday—or so I thought. I was a student at NYU studying Biology, as my final goal was to become a doctor, just like my father and grandfather. I wanted to make them proud and continue the family legacy of great doctors.

I was running late for my first class—Chemistry—so I was rushing through the throng of students, hoping that the professor hadn't started discussing something important. In my head, I was fighting with myself for not hearing the damn alarm clock and waking up late.

My sister Alice always told me that I was a control freak and that it didn't kill to once in a while take things slowly—live life one day at a time. But I didn't like not to be in control of everything. For example, I was mad at my brain for not waking up when it was suppose to.

Finally, I was close to the Science building and in my hurry to get there, I didn't see the person bent over tying their shoe. My legs got tangled with the person's body and I flew over. To prevent hitting my head, I put my hands first. I knew immediately that it was a bad idea. The crunching sound my arm made was a sign that I had broken something.

I laid on the ground, cradling my arm, trying to hold the tears that wanted to spill. It wasn't that I was in excruciating pain, more frustrated at myself for being stupid and not paying attention to my surroundings.

"Are you okay?" a male voice asked me.

"No, I think something's broken," I said through clenched teeth. I tried to get on my feet; the stranger quickly placed a hand on my good arm and helped me get up. "Thanks."

"You need to go to a hospital, that arm is definitely broken, or at least sprained." I still hadn't seen the guy who was helping me, but deep down loathed as he was keeping me from getting to class.

"No, I need to get to class. I'm already late," I said adjusting my backpack with my good hand. I regretted that rapidly as pain shot through my bad arm, as I wasn't supporting it.

The stranger must have seen the pain crossed my face as he, immediately, was on my side, holding my arm. "No, you're not going to class with a broken hand. Come on, I'll give you a ride to the hospital, my car is not that far from here."

The caring tone of his voice made me look up. I was shocked at the face looking at me. He had russet skin color, deep, dark eyes under thick eyebrows, high cheekbones, but the most shocking quality, was his smile—so open.

I couldn't stop looking at him, and I knew I shouldn't as it was rude and out of character. I had never felt so drawn to someone, not even to my current girlfriend.

The thought of my girlfriend made me back-track my thoughts. Why was I having these thoughts toward a guy? I was interested in girls, not guys.

"Umm…you don't have to do that, I'll grab a cab," I stuttered getting out of his grasp slowly as not to hurt myself more. My hand was already very swollen, a sign that it was definitely broken or at least sprained.

No matter my constant complaints that I could get to the hospital on my own, the stranger ended on the ER with me. He had patiently driven through the chaotic New York traffic for almost two hours until we made it to the nearest hospital. The ride was very quiet, the only interaction we had was when he told me his name was Jacob and I was obligated to tell him mine.

I wasn't usually so reserved, but the reaction this stranger had on me was driving me insane. I was scared of looking at him for a prolonged time, afraid of how my body and mind were going to react. I didn't want him to notice how he made my heart beat out of control, or that when he helped me into his car earlier, his touch was like fire, but in a good way. It had made my cock twitch with excitement. Not even Bella, my girlfriend, had me hard so fast. Thank God I got in the car fast and placed my backpack on my lap so he wouldn't see the obvious bulge in my pants.

I didn't know what he was thinking of me, but he stayed on the ER until a doctor finally saw me, took some x-rays, and placed a cast on my arm, as I had broken my wrist. While we waited we talked casually, mostly about what we were studying.

I found out that he was on his second year, studying to be a high school English teacher. He grew on a reservation in Washington and decided to study in New York to gain more culture knowledge.

"Thank you," I said timidly as we got out of the ER and made our way to the hospital's parking lot.

"You're welcome. And you don't have to feel bad or anything, I feel kind of guilty for making you trip." His deep voice was so alluring; my whole skin erupted in goosebumps.

I shook my head to get out of my trance before speaking. "It wasn't your fault; I was the one not paying attention to where I was walking."

We got into his car and once again we fell into an uncomfortable silence. He dropped me in front of the dorms building but before I took two steps, I heard him calling me.

"Edward." I turned around and bent over to see him better through the car's window. "Umm… I'll see you around." I felt like that wasn't what he wanted to say, but I didn't press the matter as I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what he really wanted to say.

"Okay and thanks again," I said before turning around and heading to the building.

I chuckled internally as I recalled that awkward day. I remember that night I barely slept as all the alien emotions and images invaded my dreams, making me wake up and not letting me get back to sleep. I told myself countless of times that it was probably my mind playing tricks on me. That I wasn't really attracted to a guy, that was impossible. I had a girlfriend who I cared about a lot…but didn't love.

Bella…

I knew her since we were thirteen, when she moved to the house next door. She was raised only by her dad and when he had to work until late, he would leave Bella at our place—which was very often. My parents never minded, on the contrary they took her in as another daughter.

They were so excited when they found out we were together as a couple. Bella and I had a girlfriend/boyfriend relationship since our Junior year and as Seniors we became an item.

Everyone knew we were inseparable, and so I thought until that day I met Jacob. That day, my whole life flipped upside down, and what I thought it was love was only comfort. I thought I loved Bella because she was the only girl I ever really knew—the only one who I actually talked to.

She was beautiful and I wasn't the only one who noticed it. When I turned sixteen and realized all the guys I knew had girlfriends or were interested in girls, I realized that I wanted to know what they were feeling. And who better to have as a girlfriend than my best friend, so one day I kissed her—my first kiss—and she responded. Since then I thought my life was already made up.

The next day after I met Jacob, I went out with Bella and was disappointed when the feelings I thought I felt towards her, were not there. It was the last resort I had to make sure all I felt for Jacob was just a hallucination, a figment of my imagination.

From there on, months passed and I forced myself to forget about that mysterious dark skinned guy. I didn't see him again, but I constantly wondered how I would react if I saw him again. My stomach would flutter with excitement just by the mere thought of his presence, by the memory of his perfect, dazzling smile.

Nights were horrible. I would seek pleasure with the few memories I had of him and those I invented in my perverted mind. Once I released, I would feel guilty for pleasuring myself with the image of a complete stranger, and to top it all a complete strange _guy_.

Every time I was with Bella, was agony and when I was intimate with her, I felt like I was betraying him, which was stupid as he didn't even show some interest in me. I didn't even know if he was interested in guys.

It was almost summer break when I saw him again. I was on my way to the library when I saw him walking to the cafeteria that was nearby. I was trapped between getting into the library to finish some important work or following him.

As he got away, I made my mind purely on instincts and from what my heart was telling me to do. I was tired of not knowing what was happening to me—tired of feeling so confused and lost. Jacob was like a light at the end of a tunnel, guiding me to the right place.

When I entered the cafeteria, I went into a panic. The building was pretty big and I knew it was going to be hard to find him, but luckily he was still on the cash register paying for his food. I watched him as he walked to a table on the back, his tall frame and muscular body screamed to be paid attention. Many heads turned when he walked by.

Something inside of me—something that I'd never felt before—erupted and took control of my body. Before I knew what I was doing, I was walking to the table he had sat on. I had never felt jealousy so strongly, so I didn't know why I wanted to rip the heads and eyes of all the people who stared at him. When I realized I was jealous, I knew there was no turning back for me, I knew that I had finally found the only person who could truly make me happy and feel complete.

It was scary, as Jacob was still practically a stranger and I was already in too deep with him. Smitten…that would be the word my mom would use. I was worried of how my parents and sister would react if they knew how I was feeling in that moment. And Bella, how would she feel if she knew I was having lustful thoughts towards a guy.

Putting those thoughts aside, I concentrated on the task at hand. How was I going to approach him? Once again I was stuck in between two decisions: leave this nonsense behind and always wonder what could have happened or go to him and find out. I didn't have to fight long with my own conscience as Jacob chose for me.

"Hey, are you gonna stay here like a lost puppy or join me for lunch?" I was taken aback by his forwardness. I was so enveloped in my own internal struggle that I hadn't noticed him standing from the table and walking to where I was.

He had an impish smile and his eyes had an internal light that I wanted to be consumed by it. I still hadn't talk or made any signal that I had heard him. I just stared at him, probably with a stupid expression.

He laughed, grabbed arm—which was already out of the cast—and pulled me to his table. "What had gotten into you?"

The question draw me out a little of my condition. I shook my head and tried to act normal, even though I had already screwed that part.

"Nothing, I just…nothing really," I stuttered getting comfortable on the seat.

"So what were you really looking for, you seemed so lost." Jacob's tone was still playful, but I caught an edge that told me he was really curious. I thought how to answer him as he started to eat his lunch, a huge sandwich that looked like it had everything in it.

"Umm…I was actually looking for you." I decided to approach the subject directly. He raised his eyebrow as if to tell me to go on; he didn't speak as his mouth was still full of food. I took a deep breath and looked him squarely in the eyes.

I couldn't believe I was so crazy about a guy—a guy I practically didn't know. This was crazy and extreme. Why did my life take such turn? I was a normal guy in college, who still had a girlfriend and thought his life was going to be easy. But then this guy was thrown into my life without warning and everything changed. Maybe I was the one who wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and now my eyes were forced open.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Jacob insisted once again.

"I'm confused," I whispered but he definitely heard it as he placed the sandwich back on the plate and stared at me intently.

"About what?"

"You." When that word got out of my mouth, I couldn't believe I had said it. I was looking at my hands that were on my lap. I couldn't face him and see his reaction. When it came to be truthful and find out what was happening to me, I became a coward and decided to run.

I stood from my seat and without looking at the most important person on my life, left the cafeteria. He probably thought I was out of my mind, or disgusted by my behavior as he didn't follow me or tried to stop me.

I got back to reality when my lover stirred on my side and wrapped his arms around me more tightly. It was funny how he could sleep so soundly even though it was almost noon and the bustling of cars could be heard from the open window.

As I stared at his beautiful face, I couldn't believe that I once doubted my attraction towards this individual.

After that day on the cafeteria, my life became too much of a burden. It was as if I was living someone else's life and the weight of my discovery was crushing me slowly.

Summer came and went and even though my family and Bella noticed my grave demeanor, they didn't pressure me into talking. I was very thankful for that, but sometimes I wished someone would ask me questions so I would spill my guts without hesitation.

My relationship with Bella suffered severely. I couldn't touch her with passion no more and when we spoke, I had to fight with my mind so I could pay attention. My thoughts were always with that tall, dark guy who had stolen my heart.

When class started I looked forward to seeing him again. Even though I knew he would probably prefer to avoid me. He was most likely freaked out by my attraction for him.

It was two weeks after class started that I saw him again. This time it was him that approached me. I was taken by surprise when he simply sat next to me. I was in one of the few green areas of campus, just sitting on the grass, under a tree with my books all around me.

Once again I couldn't find my voice, so I just started at him as he looked at me back. His face was expressionless and I didn't like it. I was accustomed to his open smile and the tinkling in his eyes. My eyes went down to his perfect lips and all I could think of, was that I wanted to taste them.

Out of the sudden, his lips were on mine and I froze, trying to understand what was happening. My eyes closed by their own accord and I gave my full attention to the kiss. A loud and embarrassing moan escaped my lips and as I opened them a little to take a breath, Jacob took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside my mouth.

He was very aggressive, but I liked it. The battling of our tongues was endearing and I completely forgot where I was or that people were probably watching us. All that mattered was that I was finally with someone who I desired a lot.

When our bodies screamed for air, we ended the kiss but didn't stop touching. His big hands were caressing the side of my face while mine stayed on his hair where they had tangled themselves. His eyes were on fire, penetrating mine. I didn't recoiled from his stare, on the contrary, I let him see the real me. The boy who was lost and blind and had finally found his place on earth.

"Wow," Jacob finally broke the silence. His hot breath washed over my face, making my arms erupt with thousands of goosebumps.

"What does this mean?" I asked stupidly. I was still a little dazed and my thoughts were foggy.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes before saying, "It means that I like you, too, silly."

Since that day we never got apart. I couldn't get enough of him and he couldn't get enough of me. At the beginning I was a little gloomed as I had to break things up with Bella. She asked me what the real reason was, and because I felt I owed her big time, I told her about Jacob. She was enraged that I was dumping her for a guy and made sure I suffered too as she called me horrible names and insulted my new sexual preference. I wanted to explain to her that it wasn't men in general I liked; only Jacob, but she didn't want to hear any of it. For her I had only used her all this years to hide the fact that I was gay.

It hurt me a lot that I had lost her friendship, but thankfully Jacob was there to make me feel better and forget about her. He would take me out to fast food restaurants, as he didn't have a lot of money, or we would go to the movies. I explained to him that it was all new to me, that he was the first guy I had an interest with. He understood as he had suspected that all along, since that first time I saw him.

With him I discovered new pleasures, not only physically, buy also emotionally. He made my heart ache with so much happiness; there were times I thought it was going to explode.

The first time we were together sexually, it was the scariest but life changing experience of my life. I already knew he was the giver in the relationship, and even though he gave me the choice of being a top until I got more comfortable, I knew I wanted my first time with him to be unique and new to me.

It was a Saturday and my roommate had left for the weekend, so I had the room all to myself. I was already mentally prepared, but my body was still scared of what was to come. I had watched some porn to see what could happen between two guys and I was hoping that Jake didn't have a kinky side, because I was sure I couldn't perform some of the positions I had seen.

But Jake was very gentle and knew to take things slow. We just started by making out on the bed, something we had done countless of times. We usually stopped at dry humping or just rubbing each other through the clothes—I hadn't seen him completely naked.

When I fully saw him, hovering over me with a big smile—my smile—the first reaction I had was fear, as he was quite big. I was scared that it was going to hurt a lot, but then he reassured me he was going to be gentle and that if at any moment it was too much for me, he would stop and we would do it the other way.

Once he prepared me and I begged him to enter me, as I was all hot and horny, he complied and started to get in slowly. It was painful at first, but after he was completely in and let me get accustomed, I liked it a lot, especially when he hit that special spot. Sex with Bella was good, but it could never be compared to what I felt that time and every time Jake and I made love. Our bodies fitted perfectly and he knew what to do to bring the most pleasure while still making me comfortable.

It was an amazing high when I came and he followed a short time after. And the best part was when he collapsed on top of me all spent—his weight felt great—gathered me in his big arms, and fell asleep, I couldn't ask for anything better.

Now, things still hadn't changed. We still have passionate sex and understand each other in every level. We complete each other in every aspect.

I lost some great things like Bella's friendship, but I gained more. I now had a great partner for life, an unconditional and endless love, and a growing family, as Jacob's family consisted of a lot of people. Our families had met one summer and gotten along immediately, something we both were very thankful for.

Jacob finally moved in my arms and opened his eyes. "Good morning," he grumbled.

I smiled and after giving him a chaste kiss, responded with a, "Good morning love."

He kissed me again, this time with more passion and wanting. Soon he was on top of me, kissing down my body. Jake always knew what I wanted, which made me love him more, if that was possible.

Once I was frightened that my life had taken such a change, but now I'm glad it did. Life is full of possibilities and ways of life, all you have to do is open your heart and accept them with outstretched arms because you'll never know what great changes can life bring.

**THE END**


End file.
